


Operation: 127

by m_lee_99



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: NCT 127 Ensemble-centric, NCT 2019, Neo City: The Origin (NCT 127 Tour), Spy NCT, Spy NCT 127
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_lee_99/pseuds/m_lee_99
Summary: Simon Riker, a devout Christian who's family was killed during the Waco Siege in 1993, has begun his own following. The New Order of Christ (NOC) has plans to take out all non-Christians and Christians who stand in there way on the supposed "Judgement Day". Riker believes that he was sent by God to lead this initiative, and his following has become global. Artists Initiative for Making a Safer Society (AIMSS) has caught onto NOC, and has done everything in their power to get more information on Riker and his group so that they can be stopped. AIMSS, an organization that has been around since the Korean War, had enlisted BTS to gather intel of NOC during their WINGS tour in 2017. Needless to say what they experienced had almost led them to disbandment in 2018. AIMSS figured out through the information gathered that NOC planned their D-day to be during the Summer Solstice of 2019, but they still needed more info to put Riker and his trusted crew behind bars. AIMSS needed more information, and fast. Time was running out. They needed a group with many strengths, masters of persona who could blend in naturally. They needed NCT 127.
Kudos: 5





	1. Introduction

Simon Riker, a man from the South believes he has been chosen by God to gather a following of Christian radicalists in order to "do God's will" and kick start Judgement Day. They operate under the name _Novus ordo de Christo_ , or New Order of Christ (NOC). Their motto is _Annuit coeptis_ , which is taken from the back side of the Great Seal of the United States, and translates to "He (God) has approved of our undertakings". The members of NOC have been operating secretly for years, and have only caught the attention of the U.S. government after their pursuits became more Global. Many domestic terror incidents in the states can be linked to NOC somehow. Their goal is to cleanse the Earth from any non-believer, or Christian that stands in the way of "God's will being done".

Revelation Entertainment, a company founded by one of the original members of NOC back in it's early days, has now become one of the main hubs placed all over the globe where messages can be sent out to members of the following below the radar. How do they send messages hidden in plain sight? Christian Pop Music.

The U.S. Government has never been able to successfully collect any prosecuting evidence on Riker or his following. The only small amount of information they have came from a failed operation years ago in collaboration with AIMSS (Artists Initiative for Making a Safer Society).

AIMSS was founded decades before Riker was born. During the time after WWII had ended, tensions within Korea were rising, the U.S. government was going in quite blind as far as what to expect from the Northern offensive. Any spy they had tried to send in was quickly eradicated by the intelligence of the Soviet Union. This is when the U.S. military had hands down the batshit craziest idea, Elvis Presley had just joined the military, why not give him some basic training and have him collect intel from the enemy? Musical artists would be the least suspected to be spies contracted by the government to collect important information or carry out dangerous operations.

Thus AIMSS was underway, and over the years many other musical artists or entertainers have been enlisted by AIMSS to do work for the government. Paul Simon's concert in South Africa during Apartheid is just one of many examples where the spy was hidden right in plain sight over the years.

Flash forward to many years later, and AIMSS is trying to gather intel on the rising NOC. Since their following is global, AIMSS tried to follow in NOC's footsteps by enlisting global artists and who better than the biggest band in the world? BTS.

The seven boys had collected the current information that AIMSS and the U.S. Government has on NOC during their Wings Tour spanning the entirety of 2017, but at a high cost. They had seen many things they weren't prepared for, which almost led to their disbandment at the beginning of 2018.

Towards the end of 2018 the government had begun to get more concerned by the rise of terror incidents caused by suspected Christians, so they begged AIMSS to find another group to gather more information and fast. They had suspected, from the bit of intel that BTS gathered, that NOC would begin their "Mass Cleansing efforts" on the day of the summer solstice in 2019. They needed information and any sort of evidence to find Riker and put him and other leaders of NOC behind bars, so that the rest of the following might fall apart.

This last operation would prove to be the most dangerous. BTS were great, but they needed a group with many different backgrounds and talents in order for the operation to even have a slight chance of being successful.

Unsuspecting masters of persona, fluent in many languages, capable individuals who were sociable but still held a sharp image. That's what AIMSS knew they needed from the next group they would decide to enlist.

Who fits this criteria down to a tee and then some? None other than rising global superstars, NCT 127.


	2. The Bunny in the Blue House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're not familiar with some words. I've included their meanings here to help. :) (I'll add to this as I write more parts to this story)
> 
> Cheongwadae "The Blue House" - The literal equivalent of the White House in The Republic of South Korea. (I'm not making this up either)
> 
> Hyung - Literal translation is "older brother". Used by males for older males that are close to them. So they don't literally have to be family to use this term. (Ex. Yuta is older than Doyoung. Therefore Doyoung calls Yuta, "Yuta Hyung")
> 
> Sasaeng - A super "fan". If you even want to consider them a fan. Known for stalking their favorite artists in South Korea. (Camp outside their homes, send letters written in their blood, hide cameras in their hotel rooms, call the members persistently during their live broadcasts, etc.) <\- Yes, all of these things really happened, and there's so much more too. It's disgusting, and you can’t change my mind on it.
> 
> Dispatch - Basically the equivalent of the paparazzi in South Korea. Expose many idols/actors that are dating. Almost as disgusting as sasaengs if you ask me, but I'll save that for another day.
> 
> Maknae - The youngest in a group. (ex. Haechan (aka Donghyuck) is the youngest member in NCT 127)
> 
> Czennie - NCT's Fandom name. (aka NCTzen)

**Doyoung:**

Doyoung was nervous in every sense that you could imagine. He felt sweat trickle down his neck as he shakily adjusted his neck tie for the hundredth time that morning, because he swears that it was slightly choking him. 

Of course the men in black lined up at all of the doors and windows in the house were not helping. Not being able to see their eyes, but being able to see a firearm strapped to their hip, sent his anxiety through the roof. 

Potential danger was all around him and his members, but there would be no way out since they were already inside. Yes czennies compare him to that of a rabbit; but if only they knew exactly how true this comparison was. Doyoung knew that this wasn't just some special breakfast with the President in the Blue House. There was something else, and he couldn't put his finger on it quite yet.

***1 hour earlier***

"Haechan I already told you. A t-shirt and jeans is not an appropriate thing to wear when we’re meeting the President!" Doyoung's volume increased as he scolded Haechan, who looked like he could care less as he rolled his eyes and sighed before walking back into his room to change... again. 

Everyone knew Doyoung was on edge, and quite frankly they just wanted to get this whole thing over with so he could go back to normal. Which would be nagging them each maybe 9 to 10 times a day instead of 20 to 30.

"Hyung he's burning it again!" Jungwoo called out to Doyoung from the kitchen. 

"You guys should know better than to put me in charge of cooking. I barely get the ratio of water to rice right half of the time!" Mark snapped back. Doyoung tried to keep his cool as he walked over to the kitchen where the two boys were bickering over a pan of charred eggs.. 

_How he manages to do this every time is completely beyond me._

Mark turned to Doyoung who was looking at the pan with tired eyes. "Hyung why do we have to eat before going when we're going to the President's house to eat breakfast?" 

Doyoung pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "Because the two of you have a tendency to eat quite a lot of food. I don't want you two going into the President's house and thinking it's an all-you-can-eat buffet and gorge yourselves while looking like a pair of pigs-"

"Doyoung-ah why don't you come sit down and have some coffee?" Johnny called out gently from the dining table. 

Doyoung sent him a glare. "You just think that everything can be fixed by a cup of coffee don't you?" 

Johnny shifted in his seat and looked down mumbling. "I mean... it works most of the time." 

Doyoung ignored him and turned his attention back to the rest of his members. 

_Why isn't anyone freaking out right now? We have to leave in less than half an hour and not everyone is ready to go._

"Yuta Hyung did you find your tie?" Doyoung asked the ethereal man sitting at the counter top who had his eyes trained on Mark. 

He looked over at Doyoung, "Why don't you worry about your own first?"

Doyoung's hand flew to the middle of his shirt, only to feel the lack of a tie beneath his fingers. He breathed in sharply, trying to keep himself from an absolute meltdown he began to do his breathing exercises his therapist had taught him.

_Okay Doyoung calm down. You have been wound up for the past few days, of course you could forget to put on your tie. This is a normal people thing. People do this all the time. So just go get your tie and put it on._

Haechan's door opened once again. Revealing the youngest sporting a nice button-down... and a pair of ripped jeans. 

_Oh for Heaven's sake._

Doyoung forced a laugh to keep himself from blowing up. (You know, one of those scary laughs that your older sibling does right before they’re about to kill you for going around their room and eating the last piece of gum they bought from the store… that same day)

He went to go get his tie and pulled himself together before coming back out to the dining room where everyone else was waiting.

Johnny was adjusting Haechan's tie, while the boy had a pissed-off look on his face. It took everything within Doyoung to keep from scoffing at the sight of the youngest.

_You wouldn't be so mad if you had just listened to me the first time around._

After a headcount, they all made their way to the vans waiting for them outside of the dorms. The other boys felt a sense of freedom. Their managers wouldn't be coming with them for this occasion, as the President specifically requested for the presence of the nine of them and the nine of them alone. 

This however, set alarms going off in Doyoung's head. They never went anywhere without their managers present. Especially when they were meeting individuals in high positions of power. They were only in their twenties after all, and had very little "normal outside experience" since most of them had been in the industry since they were teens or younger. The only older "adults" they were close to, were their Sunbaes. 

Could they really be expected to hold their own 'well' in front of the President of South Korea himself? Doyoung shook all of these thoughts away as they finally pulled up to the Blue House. They were greeted by a mass of body guards, and the perimeter seemed more secure than normal.

Doyoung scanned the outside of the house and saw that there was an extra white flag beneath the South Korean one. He realized they weren't the only ones attending this meal with the President. Usually when Ambassadors or other political figures from around the world would come to Cheongwadae, their country's flag would be flown as well. However, when there were high-profile visitors coming to the Blue House for top-secret business, the white flag would be flown instead.

 _What's the point of even flying a flag if people are visiting for more secret matters?_ Doyoung thought to himself. 

This part about Cheongwadae always puzzled him whenever they learned about their country in school. The teachers never knew how to answer this for him, so eventually he had just decided to accept it when he wasn't getting any answers. That is until he was seeing it with his own two eyes today. 

He found his eyes roaming over to the side of the house to see a black SUV parked just behind the staff house. This confirmed his inner thoughts that the white flag couldn't possibly fly due to just them being here. The group being here wasn't a secret. He was sure that most of their fans already knew they were at Cheongwadae by now anyways, because he spotted a few sasaengs and maybe some Dispatch photographers in the bushes this morning as they were getting into the vans. He didn't quite care enough to try and differentiate them, as their stalker "fans" and Dispatch had become interchangeable terms to him a long time ago. 

A hand on his back pulled him out of his thoughts, and he looked to his left to see Taeyong looking at him with concerned eyes. "Doyoung-ah, you look like you're about to break into a sprint. Are you alright?" 

He simply nodded at his Hyung, and tried to force the best smile he could. However, he knew that Taeyong could see right through his front. Thankfully his hyung still dropped the subject anyways. He also knew that Doyoung didn't like to be interrogated whenever he was nervous, it only resulted in him spiraling into his internal narrative even more. Taeyong just gave him an encouraging pat on the back instead right before the nine boys entered into Cheongwadae.


	3. Oil and Water

**Taeyong:**

Taeyong knew how to keep his cool. He had to, in order to be a good leader for his members. However, the company did not include the role of "Extreme Mediator" as a part of his job description all those years ago when he was asked to be the leader for NCT. 

Of course he got used to this over-time, he was quite a natural at keeping the peace between the members. The possibility of the dorm turning into a war-zone this morning though, with the opposing sides being that of Lee Donghyuck and Kim Doyoung, was _way_ above his pay grade. 

He loved them both dearly. Everyone did. They loved each other too, but man did they have a weird way of showing it. Dealing with Mark and Haechan's Summer fight of 2017 was already stressful enough, but that was at least put at ease whenever the rest of the members decided the two maknaes would no longer share a room with each other anymore. 

Doyoung and Haechan's personalities put together under stress was like throwing a whole roll of mentos into a liter of coke and screwing the cap on tight, then praying desperately that it didn't explode everywhere. 

Now Taeyong was trying to do damage control with the help of Johnny as they waited in the living room for the President to come and greet them. He was trying to tread lightly around Doyoung. Any words remotely implying him being snappy towards Haechan and the other members this morning might set him off. 

He began by speaking gently. "Doyoung-ah. Thank you so much for pulling everyone together this morning. We wouldn't have made it out of the door so prepared if it wasn't for you." Taeyong saw him smile a little and then continued. "I think Haechan might be a bit upset though." He held his breath and waited for Doyoung's reaction. 

"I was pretty short with him this morning wasn't I?" He sighed out and Taeyong felt the tension in his heart release.

_Okay we can work with this. Continue to be cautious when you answer this question though. Just because we have made a breakthrough does not mean we're in the clear._

"You meant the best, but it might be hard for him to understand that." He put a hand on Doyoung's shoulder as he spoke. "He really does look up to you Doyoung. He looks up to all of us. Since he's the youngest, he might feel pressured to act more strongly to prove to us that he can be independent. He doesn't like it when we get upset with him, even if he really wasn't listening fully to what we were asking him to do."

"It didn't feel good whenever my hyung got upset with me growing up. Even if I was doing something I wasn't supposed to." Doyoung said quietly and paused for a long moment. "I should apologize to him shouldn't I?"

Taeyong tried to keep a smile from creeping onto his face. Not wanting to seem too eager for their reconciliation. So he just nodded slightly before Doyoung walked over to where Haechan and Johnny were standing.

 _Crisis averted. It's like it just gets easier for them to make-up every time._

He could have slapped himself for thinking that though. He searched for something to knock-on quickly in order to avoid jinxing it. He looked to the members standing closest to him.

_Jaehyun? Nope. Mark? Maybe. I shouldn't chance it though. Summer fight of 2017 was officially over after one particularly loud night. Ah yes, a table._

The leader took two steps to his left and leaned over just enough to knock on the wooden table twice. He was startled though when two other knocks followed it, these ones had come from the door to the living room. 

Taeyong quickly waved everyone over to line up in their usual order before the President made his entrance. 

The boys bowed deeply to the older man clad in what seemed to be a golfing outfit. The President stood before them in a dark blue polo shirt paired with khaki dress pants and a pair of brown loafers. His outfit contrasted highly to that of the boys dressed in full suits, neck-ties and all. He looked at them in disbelief. 

"You know it's only breakfast right boys? This isn't the Grammy's." He chuckled and smiled warmly at them. 

Everyone looked over at Doyoung who laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "We didn't really get the memo Mr. President."

"We always want to be dressed like we're receiving an award, since we've gotten so many. Plus we have a rep to protect." Haechan said cheekily. Taeyong cringed at the youngest's comment, but was surprised to hear the President let out a big laugh at Haechan's joke. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Haechan give Doyoung a thumbs up, to which Doyoung returned a wide smile.

"Well, please get comfortable. You can take your jackets and ties off if that helps." The older man waved for them to follow him and they exited the living room and into the hallway. 

"Oh thank goodness sir. I don't see how you can wear this stuff everyday." Haechan said loudly and jogged up next to the President to keep pace with him as they ventured down the hallway. Taeyong watched as the two became very comfortable with each other as their laughs filled up the hall.

Taeyong made sure everyone made it out of the room before following his members. He stopped though whenever he heard a voice to the right of him. "He's just like our son." An older woman was watching the boys walk down the hall just as he was. His eyes widened as he realized the older woman was the First Lady, he bowed to greet her. 

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you standing there." He apologized to the older woman dressed in a modest light blue monochromatic outfit. Something that reminded him of his own Grandmother's fashion. She was probably old enough to be his Grandma. 

Wrinkles on the outside of her eyes made their appearance as the woman smiled at Taeyong. She radiated kindness, and Taeyong couldn't help but to return a smile.

"Walk with me dear." She said and gently held onto his arm as they began their own journey down the long hallway. Yes, she was exactly like his Grandmother. This was a scene that was all too familiar to him. Minus being in the Blue House of course. 

He and his Grandmother would often go for walks in the park or to the market whenever he had the time in between his busy schedules earlier in their debut.

"You are such a good leader to them." She began to gush. He thanked her as she threw a few more compliments his way. He got shy whenever people had complimented him, so he tried to change the subject.

"You said Haechan is just like your son. I bet he's the life of the party huh?" He asked, looking down to her raising an eyebrow. She laughed lightly as she looked up at him and nodded. 

"Never a dull moment with my son when he was growing up. He was always so adamant about being himself." Her smile felt almost forced now, and longing filled her eyes. 

"I know exactly what you mean, but it definitely takes a lot of effort to raise someone so fiercely unique." He said looking over at her again.

"Effort that I didn't realize until it was too late." Sorrow had filled her eyes as they neared where the other boys were waiting with the President outside of the dining room doors. She stopped and turned to Taeyong when they were far enough away to where the group couldn't hear them. He saw tears lining her eyelids as she put her hand on his cheek delicately. 

"Make sure he knows that you care about him. He'll always need your support and the other members' too. Listen to him when he talks to you. Embrace his individuality. Don't hold him back from letting him do what he wants to, but make sure the paths he chooses doesn't lead him to dark places." A silent tear fell down her cheek as he smiled sympathetically and nodded. 

The boys had begun to walk in after the First Lady had caught up to her husband and entered the dining room. Taeyong brought up the rear once again, making sure everyone had made it in. Haechan had lagged behind and Taeyong put an arm around his shoulder. 

"Bet you want to be adopted by them now?" He teased the younger who just smiled and shook his head. 

"Nah, I wouldn't give up being raised by a ton of older brothers for a normal life. Plus someone has to keep giving Doyoungie Hyung his weekly migraines." He smiled and Taeyong just chuckled and ruffled his hair before they sat down at the dining table.


	4. The Unknown Side of Jeffrey Jung

**Jaehyun:**

Just like Doyoung, Jaehyun had also known that this meal with the President was not going to be a normal one whenever they had first arrived. Except he noticed different things than the nervous bunny boy did.

Jaehyun hated not knowing what he was walking into. So he usually paid attention to specific details of people in a room with him. 

He noticed that the guards outside all seemed to be Korean, or at least Asian. However this changed as they went into Cheongwadae. There seemed to be many foreign guards inside the house that looked like they could eat Taeil as an appetizer before every meal. Just their sheer height alone made Johnny look like a prepubescent boy standing next to them.

The weapons they had strapped to their hips were also foreign. Something that not even the South Korean military issued their soldiers. 

Jaehyun tried to guess which country they were from based on their features, but eventually it hit him when each of the guards had drastically varied in both hair and skin color. Even more so when he saw a few women standing near the end of the hallway dressed in the same outfits all the other foreign guards were wearing. 

_This has to be the U.S._

They were now sitting around the dining table waiting for the last guest to arrive. Jaehyun was eager to find out who it was. He even had a few guesses in mind too.

 _Trump? No, he wouldn’t be stupid enough to let any woman be near him with a gun constantly strapped to their waist. It’s like begging for your own assassination. Any kind of misogynistic comment and he would be taken out before he even had a chance to apologize, and we all know he wouldn’t._ Jaehyun shook his head and chuckled as his mind wandered. 

_If they would only issue women guns in America then the world would be a much better and safer place._ No one wants to mess with a 4-foot-something elderly woman who carries a glock in her Sunday morning handbag.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of chairs squeaking against the floor. Jaehyun looked up to see everyone standing up from their chairs and he followed. A handful of the foreign bodyguards from outside had come into the room. Jaehyun looked across the table to see Taeyong nervously biting his bottom lip. Concern had filled his heart and he wished they had sat next to each other so he could’ve at least tried to ease his leader’s nerves. 

His eyes flew back to the door after hearing Johnny let out a slight gasp. 

_Holy shit._

There she was. America’s former First Lady standing before them at the end of the table. “Mrs. Obama, thank you for being here with us today.” The President greeted and bowed to her from the opposite end of the table, the rest of the boys quickly followed suit and bowed to her as well.

She let out a laugh and bowed back. “Please, call me Michelle. You too boys.” She smiled at them. “My youngest daughter is a huge fan, so it feels like I know all of you already.” 

Jaehyun smiled when he heard that, of course the other boys did too. It was always nice to hear about their beloved czennies, especially those who supported them internationally. 

They all sat down and made small talk before the food was served. Jaehyun heard the former First Lady and Johnny talking about their experiences growing up in Chicago. The rest of the boys were conversing amongst themselves. Well, except for Haechan who was acting like the President was his long-lost fraternity brother. 

_Of course he befriends the President within the first hour of us being here._

Doyoung looked more at ease now compared to earlier. Jaehyun was like a ghost this morning in order to avoid his Hyung’s nagging. So it was nice to see him being relatively relaxed again. 

It was a little bit later when the servers came into the dining room with enough food to feed a small army. There were plenty Korean dishes placed before them, but also an array of staple American breakfast items too. 

His mouth began to water as his eyes landed on a huge tray of waffles. Another server placed a jug of what he assumed to be maple syrup right next to the waffles. 

“Yo, is that Canadian maple syrup?” Mark’s eyes widened at the sight of the bottle. 

“I told my daughter I was coming to meet you all and she told me to bring that for you.” She smiled warmly at the boy who was wowed by a simple bottle of syrup. 

_Anything amazes him. I hope he stays that way for a long time._

They began to dig into the food. Jungwoo shamelessly stacked four waffles onto his plate. Mark and Haechan followed his lead as the tray of waffles made a pass by them too. Doyoung watched in horror as the 3 of them massacred their plates. Jaehyun had to keep from laughing at the older hyung’s wide eyes.

Pretty soon all of the trays had been cleared of their contents. Everyone looked satisfied with the meal they had just consumed. All except for Jungwoo of course, but that was to be expected. 

The President sighed. “I’m glad we got to enjoy this meal together today.” He paused, looking around the table at the boys. He looked down and ran a hand over his face.

Jaehyun looked over to the other end of the table, Mrs. Obama also avoided meeting their eyes. 

The President’s wife pleaded softly next to him. “They’re just kids. It’s too dangerous.”

_Kids? Dangerous?_

Jaehyun’s eyebrows knit in confusion. 

_What the hell is going on?_

A knock on the door had broken the silence. A moment later a girl, who looked no older than he was, entered into the room. 

She wasn’t a bodyguard. Her outfit was enough to indicate that to everyone in the room. The long-sleeved lavender blouse matched with a pair of dark navy dress pants was incredibly out of uniform for the guards.Her icy blue irises stood out paired with her short chocolate-brown hair.

She looked like a foreigner, but politely bowed to them anyways before Mrs. Obama spoke. “Everyone, this is Cassidy Evans. She is the Head of Training and Operations at our organization.”

“Which organization?” Jaehyun was curious. CIA? FBI?

“AIMSS.” Cassidy spoke up then cleared her throat. All of the boys looked at her expectantly. “Artists Initiative for Making a Safer Society.”

“Is it some kind of non-profit organization?” Jaehyun pressed. Just because she gave them the title, doesn’t mean they have any idea as to what she’s talking about. 

The girl laughed quietly and shifted her feet, looking at the ground. “Not… not exactly.” 

_This girl is seriously in charge of Training and Operations? Yeah right._

Her eyes glanced up looking at all of them quickly before looking down again. 

“Cassidy is used to speaking in darker rooms. She has a briefing prepared, if you have some kind of board room or movie room where she can plug in her laptop.” Mrs. Obama looked at the President who smiled and nodded.

“I’ll have my wife take you there to set up anything you need to. We’ll head over there in a little bit.” She thanked him and bowed. 

Cassidy laughed at something the President’s wife had whispered to her, then the girl and the older woman made their exit out of the dining room.

“Cassidy was born in 1999 as well Mark.” The former First-Lady’s words made the Canadian’s eyes widen in shock. Jaehyun had to admit he was quite shocked as well, and so were the other boys.

“She feels like a fish out of water at the moment I’m sure. She’s so used to being in the training room or out in the field.” She paused for a moment, “She’s also the one who made the decision to try and bring you guys in, because of your diverse backgrounds.”

Taeyong and Jaehyun shared a look. “She knows us?”

“You could say she’s also a fan, but don’t tell her I told you. She begged me not to.” She chuckled lightly. “She’s going to expose herself anyways. She had to reason out why you all would be the best for this job.”

_That could explain her nervousness._

A few minutes after, the boys made their way to the movie room. Jaehyun lagged behind in order to walk with Yuta. 

“Hyung, what do you think is going on?” The Osaka Prince didn’t look at the younger immediately, but kept his eyes on the guards that were all around them whenever he responded lowly.

“I don’t know, but I have felt their eyes on me from underneath their sunglasses since we first went to the dining room. If I had to guess, I’d say this is something that shouldn’t be taken lightly. Maybe some kind of tense international relations with Japan.”

Things have always been tense of course between Japan and Korea after their occupation was over at the end of the second world war, and with the United States as well.

However the discourse between the U.S. and Japan seemed more one sided than anything, at least that’s what Jaehyun had gathered from his brief education in the states. He specifically remembers learning about the Japanese internment camps that America had built after the bombing of Pearl Harbor occurred, then looking at some of his classmates sideways after they had asked him about his relatives’ experiences in the camps. 

The general population of Japan however, at least from how Yuta explained, held no grudges against the U.S. even after Executive Order 9066 and the bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. 

Jaehyun was too caught up in trying to connect the dots that he didn’t notice that they had arrived in the room until Mark softly called to him. 

“Hyung, you okay?” Jaehyun sat down in the theater seat next to Mark.

“Yeah I’m good.” He gave the younger a reassuring smile before looking up at the front and read the words on the bright screen. 

_What the hell is NOC?_


	5. The Very Lost, but Very Cute Baby Cheetah

**Mark:**

Mark admits he’s been exposed to many languages throughout his life. He’s even proud to say that he’s had a few conversations with Renjun in Mandarin. Granted they were very simple and Renjun did have to help him out a bit with pronunciation, but nonetheless that counted as a victory to the charismatic baby cheetah.

However when Cassidy was explaining what NOC stood for, he and the rest of the boys had to ask her to say it a few more times before it stuck. 

“ _ Novus ordo de Christo _ … It means  _ New Order of Christ, _ or  _ Christ’s New Order. _ We just use NOC at the agency though to keep it simple.” The boys all nodded slowly after the girl moved past the first slide.

A picture of a man had showed up on the screen. His features were rough as he sported a scraggly brown beard and shoulder-length brown hair that looked as if it hadn’t been washed in weeks. His facial features were sharp and aggressive. Cheekbones more noticeable as his face looked a little sunken in, his eyes were a piercing blue. They were mesmerizing yet sinister all at once. 

“This is Simon Riker, born 1980 in Arlington, Texas. Riker grew up in a Christian conservative home with his mother and father and his little sister Evelyn. When he was 8-years-old his family had moved to Waco to join the Branch Davidians. During the Waco Siege in 1993, his family was killed, leaving him as the only survivor of the Riker family. According to some other former members, David Koresh was like a mentor to him. After the siege, Simon was put into foster care and spent the next 5 years going from family to family and moving in between many schools. Accounts from his former families say that he was very social, but had a dark side to him that never revealed itself until later on. Regarding school, he was never the top of his class per se, but his teachers described him as being highly interpersonally intelligent. He was a charismatic student who always had kids surrounding him. Once he turned 18 and got out of the system, he went off the grid and disappeared for many years.” Mark felt like he was getting whiplash from all of the information, even though he was trying his very best to take in every word Cassidy was saying.

***Google is your friend… this story has a butt load of references***

“NOC appeared on the Government’s radar after the 2001 Terrorist Attacks on New York and D.C., during America’s retaliation against the people who were known or appeared to be Muslim. They were very small at the time, so the government thought they would be just another hate group that would come and go like a weak flame. The flame that was left unattended turned into a wildfire, and Simon Riker is the man who lit the match.” 

_ What exactly is she trying to get at here? _

Mark was lost, and it seemed like everyone else was too. She still hasn’t answered their question. 

_ What does this have to do with us? _

Apparently the Canadian had gotten lost in his own thoughts (which didn’t surprise him at all), because he felt Haechan’s heavy hand on his leg. The younger usually did this whenever he knew that Mark was nervous. Before performances, during VLives, during interviews, or whenever they were all together and SM staff was about to pitch a new sub-unit to them. 

Mark took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, recentering himself in the present and completely digesting the presentation that Cassidy was giving them. 

Luckily he refocused himself just before she had moved on to the next slide. 

_ AIMSS. That’s the agency she works for right? _

It’s almost as if Hyuck was reading his thoughts. “AIMSS is where you work, right?”

Cassidy smiled and nodded at the maknae. “AIMSS first began after World War II, while the two parties of Korea were at odds on how to run their country after Japan’s occupation had come to an end. I’m sure most of you have learned about that part already.”

“What is she talking about?” Haechan turned to ask Mark, intending to whisper, but the acoustics in the room were quite incredible.

“The Korean War.” They all said in unison and turned to look at the youngest. 

Although it was dark in the room, Mark knew that Haechan’s face was red from embarrassment. He felt the heat radiating off of the maknae’s cheeks. Mark wanted to make him feel better, so he tried as best as he could to cover for him.

He cleared his throat, “Haechannie… never really liked history. So I don’t think it’s bad that he didn’t know what you were talking about right off the bat.” Mark looked at Haechan and gave him a reassuring smile, only to have Johnny demolish his excuse.

“He’s  _ Korean.  _ He was born in  _ Korea. _ ” Now it was Mark’s turn to be embarrassed.

“Well you got me there.” He laughed nervously before Cassidy continued with her presentation.

“Okay where were we-ah! Okay so AIMSS was started during the time of the Korean War. The US Government needed insider information, and all of the spies they had sent over were instantly sniffed out by Russian Intelligence. So the US Military had quite possibly the most absolute bat-shit craziest idea of the century. They sent in Elvis Presley as a spy.”

_ Elvis? Like Hound Dog, Viva Los Vegas, Jailhouse Rock Elvis? THE Elvis Presley?  _

“Yes, that Elvis Presley. Although an off-the-wall idea, nobody would see it coming. The US Government was desperate for any information that they could get. Usually music artists are seen as more neutral individuals globally, so no one sees them as being a potential threat. Even though there were no technical winners as a result of the Korean War, a lot of casualties were avoided due to the information the US had gotten from Elvis.”

_ Damn, okay. This is bigger than I thought.  _

It was quite bigger than any of the boys thought in fact. They sat and listened closely as Cassidy gave them more big name accounts of many other musical artists who have been enlisted by AIMSS to do work for the government. Paul Simon's concert in South Africa during Apartheid was just one of many examples where the spy was hidden right in plain sight over the years. 

“Point is, we need you to collect intel on NOC during your Asian and North American legs of the tour you have coming up.”

_ Excuse me? _


	6. Papa Bear and His Cubs

**Johnny**

Johnny didn’t think of himself as a particularly aggressive individual. Sure, he was tall and his physique might make him look like he could break anyone like a twig, but everyone knew him to be a gigantic lovable teddy bear.

However when it came to the people he loved, there wasn't anything he wouldn’t do to protect them from harm, and this “mission” to gather intel on some wacked-out radical christian cult sounded like suicide

Johnny laughed at Cassidy’s words, “You’re kidding. You don’t actually think that we’re capable enough to do this spy stuff right? Even if you did, the answer is no.”

“It sounds cool though, Hyung.” Haechan whined. 

“You’re still a minor, you have no say in this matter.” Johnny said to the maknae, then turned back to Cassidy. “There’s no way in Hell we’re doing this little operation of yours. We’re not spies, we’re K-Pop idols.”

“I agree with Johnny on this one, it’s too dangerous.” Taeyong spoke after listening and debating internally.

Cassidy frowned, “If we don’t get information on NOC, a lot of people will die.”

The room went dead quiet before she continued onto the next slide. “You guys aren’t the first group we’ve sent in to find out things about this group. In 2017 we sent another group that was going on their world tour at the time, they got some intel, but at a high cost. I know this is a lot to ask, but please, I am begging you. For the safety of all the people we love, and the rest of the world… you are our last hope.”

“Why is it so dire? What are they planning?” Johnny pressed.

Cassidy looked down at her feet and went to the next slide. “If you’re familiar with the Bible, I’m sure you know at least the gist of what Revelation is about and what Judgement Day is supposed to be.”

Johnny heard a gasp from Doyoung next to him. 

“Simon Riker is building up his following so they can begin Judgement Day by the time the Summer Solstice rolls around next year. We don’t know how many people are in this global following, but we’re sure it’s enough to take out millions of lives everywhere. Anyone who isn’t Christian or doesn’t agree with what they’re doing will be eliminated. That’s their Judgement Day, and Riker claims that he has been called by God to lead it.” 

_What on earth does any of this have to do with us then?_

Yuta then asked the question that was in the back of everyone’s minds. “Why us?”

“No other group is as impressive as you all. Each one of you brings so much to the table. As a whole, you all are the masters of persona and have an edge that no one else can comprehend.” She spoke solemnly. Johnny and Doyoung couldn’t contain their laughter.

_Has she seen Mark?_

“Us? Masters of Persona? You’re Kidding!” Doyoung’s sides began to hurt from laughing. 

Cassidy went to the next slide and played a video. It seemed to highlight the duality of each of them. Johnny had to admit, seeing it all put together made it slightly more convincing. 

“That’s just stage presence though. We’ve been doing that since we were trainees.” Mark explained, but Cassidy shook her head.

“That’s exactly what most of being a spy is. You all have the ability to take on a different persona when you want to, and practicing stage presence and doing media training definitely helped with that.” She went to the next slide that showed pictures of all of them. “My parents always said that the people who are professionals in their field started out with a little natural talent within them, and I wholly believe that this is the case for all of you.”

“Also,” She clicked again, “You all are from different backgrounds. Some of you have experienced the world outside of here. I’m pretty sure that’s what went wrong with the last group.”

“Who was the last group?” Mark finally spoke up.

“BTS.” She responded quietly, and the room went dead silent again. 

“Remember at the 2018 MAMA awards during their acceptance speech when they were talking about splitting up?” Everyone around nodded their heads, including Johnny. Cassidy sighed and continued, “It was because they went on that mission; and they saw many horrible things.”

“If you know how horrible of an experience they had going on a mission, then why are you asking us to go on one?” Everyone turned to Yuta, who had been dead-quiet the whole time.

“I mean seriously, think about it. BTS, the biggest boy band in the world with an Army of a fandom to back them up. All of them adults, all of them experienced. Mark just turned twenty this year and Haechan has a couple of months left.” Yuta’s eyes looked dark, and everyone was put on edge. Rarely did he ever look like that.

Mrs. Obama quietly stood up from her chair and went to Cassidy to stand at her side. “Because as Cassidy said, the nine of you are our last hope. Many people will die if Riker and NOC aren’t stopped. Your friends and families are in danger, and so is the rest of the world.”

_My parents..._

“Our son…” The President got up as well and walked up to the screen. “Minjun. He got in with the wrong crowd, and we didn’t know until it was too late. He went to Japan to join the NOC branch there.”

***For sympathetic and character connection purposes. The President and his family in this story aren’t going to reflect the actual president (and family) of SK currently… and Minjun is going to be a 95 liner like Johnny, Taeyong, and Yuta because I said so.***

_Oh shit, that’s not good._

Johnny looked over at Yuta, who visibly tensed up. 

“So you want us to rescue your son while we’re in the Japan leg of the tour?” Taeyong inquired. Johnny became confused whenever the President and his wife shook their heads. 

“No one can save him now… he made his choice-” Johnny got angry at the words coming out of the man’s mouth.

“That’s your son!” He yelled as he stood up. 

Johnny noticed everyone flinch at his loud voice and felt bad about startling them all, but he continued.

“He’s your kid.” Johnny choked up at the thought of his own parents giving up on him. That’s probably why he felt so passionate at that moment. They’ve always had his back, and he couldn’t imagine a world where they wouldn’t. “At the end of the day, all he wants is for you to be proud of him. He may have made a choice to go down the wrong path, but that doesn’t mean you two can’t help him get out of the darkness.”

Johnny looked around at his members who expectantly looked back at him in the dimly lit room. 

_I can’t believe I’m about to say this._

Johnny breathed deeply before saying anything else. “If we do this… the both of you are meeting us in Japan to get your son during our tour dates there.” 

Cassidy breathed in sharply. “All do respect Johnny, you can’t just tell the President of South Korea and his wife to meet you in another country. Especially Japan. Do you know how much of a suspicion that would raise? If NOC knows that the President’s son is in their group, more specifically in Japan, and he just suddenly shows up to one of your concerts in Japan with his wife… that would put everyone in this operation and their son in danger.”

Johnny looked at the brunette and huffed. He knew that she had a point. It was an illogical idea. There’s way too many political factors involved to make a rash decision like that. 

_Well this… sucks._

“I’ll meet you boys there then.” The President’s wife stood up from her chair. The President looked as shocked as everyone else did. “Honey you can’t. It’s dangerous-”

“What’s dangerous is living the rest of our lives as if our son didn’t exist. He only left a month ago and I have been barely holding on. I don’t sleep and I know you don’t either. I’ll get our Minjun to come home. Let me bring our son home.” Everyone watched as the President hesitantly nodded his head. 

Johnny felt a little better, and turned to Taeyong who had nervousness written on his face. “You get to make the call. I think that if anyone had a chance of pulling this off, it would be us.” Johnny tried his best to radiate confident energy, so that everyone else was reassured in their abilities as a group to complete this dangerous mission. 

_We’re not trained spies, but we should at least try. People all around the world are in danger._

Taeyong sat in silence before speaking finally. “When do you want your answer by?” 

Everyone in the room looked at the leader in surprise, even the President and his wife. “Tomorrow evening before I head back to AIMSS Headquarters. I’ll come by your place before my flight leaves for your answer.” Cassidy bowed to the boys and the President before heading out with Mrs. Obama, who said a quick farewell to the boys before leaving. 

_The next 24 hours are going to be very interesting…_


End file.
